vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Esther's Talisman
Esther's Talisman is a silver necklace which was created by Ayana, being passed down to her mentee, Esther. At some point before her death, Esther had handed the amulet down to her daughter, Rebekah, for safe-keeping. During the early 1920s as Rebekah and Klaus tried to evade their vengeful father, Mikael, Rebekah had lost the talisman during their escape. Stefan Salvatore found it, not knowing it was Rebekah's due to Klaus' compulsion, and gave it to Elena Gilbert many decades later. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One After filling the amulet with vervain, Stefan had later given the necklace to his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, who had worn the necklace throughout most of the series. Stefan filled the necklace with vervain because he didn't want Damon, or any other vampires, to compel Elena. Season Two In Rose, After being abducted by Rose and Trevor, the necklace was snatched off and thrown to the floor by Elijah so that he could compel her. It was later retrieved and returned to her by Damon Salvatore. In Know Thy Enemy, when Katherine abducts Elena, she steals her necklace, and when she was kidnapped by Klaus' witch, she loses the necklace in Alaric's place. Season Three After the necklace was stolen by Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore had once again returned the talisman to Elena as a birthday present. Meanwhile, in Chicago, a powerful witch named Gloria attempted to locate the necklace by using Rebekah as ammunition. When the necklace burned Elena, Bonnie offers her help to find out what was wrong with it. Later, as Bonnie attempts to find the origin of the necklace, the amulet suddenly begins to float within mid-air. The following day, as Katherine masquerades as Elena, she cleverly swipes the necklace from Bonnie. After the return of Sheila Bennett, through Bonnie's manifestation spell together, Bonnie and Sheila perform a spell that would destroy the Original Witch's Talisman. However, the talisman reconstructs the damage, and appears intact and unharmed, though it was enough to break Esther's connection to the mortal plane. Later it was given by Elena to Rebekah, who she then stabs with the White Oak Ash Dagger, neutralizing her. It was also shown in one of Bonnie's Dreams, in which it was in a coffin which was occupied by Klaus. In All My Children, Rebekah threw the necklace in the cave so that neither she nor any vampire could take it. Season Six In Yellow Ledbetter, Damon is stuck in 1994, and everything that was in 1994, was there, which means the necklace was there too. Damon went up to Stefan's room and took the necklace out of the box and held it in his hand. Season Eight In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, the 1994 prison world copy of the necklace is seen for the first time since Season Six when Caroline gives Damon the necklace as a Christmas gift. He didn't know what is was until he gave it to Sybil as her Christmas gift. She opened it and was mesmerized by it, and as Damon was putting the necklace on her, he remembered giving the necklace to Elena, and knew that it didn't belong on Sybil. He then kills Sybil and leaves Mystic Falls with his brother. In We Have History Together, Damon continues to hold on to the necklace. Stefan tells him that It triggers his conscience (a connection to Elena) and that it's causing him to hold back against killing in Arcadius' name. After a brief argument with Stefan, Damon chunks it from the car window out into a field, pleasing his brother. The next day, he returns without Stefan and finds the necklace. In We're Planning a June Wedding, Damon loaned the necklace to Caroline as "something borrowed" for her wedding and assured her that Elena would be happy for her. In I Was Feeling Epic, Elena left the necklace on the tomb at Stefan's Memorial. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Rebekah was seen wearing the necklace in a flashback while the original siblings arrived in France in 1002. Former Owners of the Necklace *Ayana *Esther *Rebekah *Katherine Pierce *Elena Gilbert *Sybil (briefly) *Caroline Forbes (briefly) Trivia *The amulet can be used to connect to Esther. *The amulet is an indestructible talisman. *The amulet allowed Esther to use magic in the living world, while she was on the Other Side. *Esther's Necklace is a retroactive continuity; originally, it was just an ordinary necklace belonging to Stefan and had no apparent importance other than to prevent compulsion. It was shown in a flashback to belong to Esther, Rebekah, and Katherine, though she and Elijah showed no memory of it when they saw Elena with it. *Rebekah claimed to have worn the necklace after Esther died for over 1,000 years, however, she has yet to be seen wearing it in any of the flashbacks on The Originals. She was only seen wearing it on TVD 1920s flashbacks. **It is possible the show runners have forgotten to include Rebekah wearing the necklace, as Rebekah said once that she never took off the necklace for 1,000 years. **However in a flashback in season three of The Originals during 1002 she was wearing the necklace. *It is possible that Esther made the talisman indestructible, just like she made the white oak indestructible. Gallery 103~Elena~Stefan-Necklace-Box.png 103~Elena~Stefan-Necklace.png TalisEsther5.png TalisEsther6.png TalisEsther7.png TalisEsther8.png Vervain.jpg Elena's vervain pendant.png See also Category:Supernatural Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Witchcraft Category:Talismans Category:Mikaelson Family